The Battle Reflections Vs Gyarados
by LovingGinger30
Summary: An one shot story that takes place post When Regions Collide. Ash is reflecting about two different battles involving a Gyarados and talks about it with Brock and Misty. (Not one of my better summaries)


The Battle Reflections Vs Gyarados

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POKÉMON, PERIOD.

Author's Note: It has been a long time since I have done a Pokémon story. I want to start something small like an one-shot drabble. This takes place Post When Regions Collide.

As the sun is beginning to set in the Kanto Region, Ash's class is staying over at the Pokémon Center in Cerulean City for the night before heading back to Alola Region. Ash went up to the cape alone with Pikachu by his side as he has a lot to think about. He watched Brock's battle as he knows that the breeder/Pokémon doctor to be picked up a lot of things from him over the years and traveling with him. 'Kiawe lost for a lot of reasons. He really underestimated Brock and his ability. On top of that, Brock learned things from me that caught him very off guard'. Ash thought to himself. However it was Misty's Gyarados that brought back memories for him especially in mega evolved form as well. He shivers in thought of Lysander's Gyarados during that battle in Luminous City after the finals of the Pokémon League was over.

**_Flashback _**

_Ash and Alain are on top of Luminous Tower as they are face to face against Lysander. Ash doesn't know which Pokémon the leader of Team Flare has let alone having a Mega Stone in his arsenal. From the moment Lysander lets out a Pyroar and a Gyarados, Ash and Alain are in a tough and intense battle. As the battle went on, it became very clear to Ash and Alain that the Mega Gyarados was the tougher Pokémon to defeat. The massive red Atrocious Pokémon had wiped the floor on Ash's other Pokémon except for Pikachu. _

**_End Flashback_**

Even though Ash and Alain won that battle, Lysander was ultimately defeated by Zygarde. The imprint of that Gyarados remained in Ash's mind until today as he faced his oldest friend Misty's Gyarados. He sighs to himself as his memories are weighing upon his mind.

"Hey do you have room for two more"? A familiar voice said to Ash. Ash turns around as he sees Brock and Misty. Pikachu grins as it went to Misty.

It is Misty's voice that pulls Ash from his deepest thoughts and memories from that incident in Luminous City. He has a faint smile on his face. "Yeah have a seat", Ash said to them. He lightly grins to them. He notice his oldest friends taking a seat next to him.

"You have definitely grown a lot in battle since the last time I saw you Ash. What ever happened to the annoying trainer that I pulled out from the river and stole my bike"? Misty asks Ash as she is teasing him.

Ash smirks at Misty as he remembers the very day that he met her. "I grew up Misty in more ways than one". Ash said to Misty. He is reflecting about the battle. Pikachu went back to his lap.

"I could tell that you were slightly embarrassed when we told your friends about how you gotten your first two badges". Brock said to Ash.

Ash sighs as he looks at them. "Yeah well, that was a long time ago Brock". Ash said to Brock. He turns to Misty as he has to get something off his chest to her. "You know Misty facing your Gyarados again like that, it really brought me back memories of another Gyarados that I faced back in the Kalos Region during the crisis in Luminous City vs Lysander". Ash admits to Misty.

Brock and Misty look at Ash as they heard news about the crisis in the Kalos region. "YOU WERE INVOLVED IN THAT MESS ASH KETCHUM". Misty said to Ash as she is yelling at him.

"Calm down Misty, let Ash talk", Brock said to Misty as he is trying to calm her down. Ash is thankful to have a calm and level headed friend in Brock despite his quirky nature around beautiful women.

Ash nods as he looks at them. "I was heavily involved in that crisis Misty. Lysander had a Gyarados that could mega evolve. However it was shiny just like Lance's. I was really scared that I could have lost that battle. It was like that particular Gyarados was extremely over powered. Just before that battle got started, Lysander was trying to take control over me and the Bond Phenomena that I had with my Greninja. It was the worst experience in my life". Ash said to Brock and Misty as he has tears in his eyes. The tears are falling down his face as he had those memories.

Brock and Misty are stunned as they see the raw emotions coming out from him. Pikachu looks at Ash as it sympathizers with him and remembers that moment. "Oh Ash", Misty said to him as she feels awful for him.

Brock looks at Ash as he tries to comfort him. "Ash, you are one of the most courageous people that I have ever met. The differences between that battle in Kalos and this battle today was that it was a normal battle against an old friend. There wasn't a huge thing like the fate of the world on the line. Plus the Gyarados that also wasn't the same one that you faced today. On the other hand, you got through it like conquering your fears or even dark events from the Kalos Region". Brock said to Ash.

Misty nods as she looks at Ash. "Brock is right Ash. I believe that you have became a stronger person for facing a Gyarados since Kalos Region. There is no doubt in my mind that you will always be battling various evil leaders and their overpowering Pokémon. Plus there is no doubt in my mind that you will always be reckless and putting the Pokémon before yourself". Misty said to Ash.

Ash smiles to Misty and Brock as he feels better about things. "Thanks guys, I am glad that I told you guys about it". Ash said to Brock and Misty. He gets up as he is ready to head on back.

"Your welcome Ash", Brock said to Ash. He nods as he has a grin on his face. Misty smirks to him not knowing what is coming next.

"Last one back to the Pokémon Center is a rotten Exeggcute". Ash said to Brock and Misty as he is running towards the Pokémon Center as Pikachu is running with him.

Brock and Misty look at each other. "Oh no you don't Ash Ketchum". Misty said to Ash as she catches up to him. Brock smiles as it brings back memories. "Somethings has never changed". Brock said to himself as he is running to catch up with them.

**_End Story_**

_I have been wanting to do an one shot story like this for a long while. I had it worked on, but deleted it. I reworked on it and deleted it again. Now I reworked on it again, and now it is truly done. _


End file.
